The objective of the proposed research is to study cell differentiation and cell physiology with the aid of the methods of somatic cell genetics. Monoclonal antibodies to cell surface molecules have been prepared. With the aid of monoclonal antibodies, we intend to map the genes coding for cell surface molecules to human chromosomes and study structural features of cell surface molecules. Fluorometric methods are being developed for the analysis and mapping of human enzymes.